jamkamnifwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Toy Madness Ultimate Plot
Sonic Toy Madness Ultimate Plot is a 3D game like Sonic Toy Madness Fighters 2 and Sonic Toy Madness Fighters but the setting in STMF2 and STMF have clear color of the background and character. These are the steps to play the game. Part 1 Getting Started On your Jamkamnifware SX or Jamkamnifware 3D, click the icon of Shadow versing Brock press P and it is going to Autosave and Autoload. Then the story has the game's main purpose is Over Toyworld foes, rivals and giant boss battles the heroes that defeated them already came alive and your mission is to destroy each one. Part 2 On Main Menu On the Main Menu, there are 6 choices Adventure Mode, Multiplayer Mode, Custom Mode, Skill Customize Mode, Royal Family House and Ranking Mode. Part 3 Adventure Mode In Adventure Mode, you have you through time and defeat all the foes, rivals and giant boss battles that you defeated in the past. Part 4 On The World Map Move with your character, press P when you go to areas, press C to dash and press D to go to Main Menu. Use the Chaos Radar to go find special places and items like hair styles, clothes and eyes types. Part 5 Unlocking Characters How to unlock characters is win battling foes, rivals and giant boss battles in Adventure Mode, In Multiplayer Mode, use characters that were in movies verse the villan that was in the movie and win 5 or 10 times, In Custom Mode win Custom Mode with one of the custom characters, In the Royal Family House, watch movies and look at picture and In Ranking Mode, win with your character versus the other player. Character List Brock, SF Brock, SF2 Brock, SF3 Brock and SF4 Brock Amy Rosa, Soul Queen F1, Soul Queen F2, Soul Queen Final Form and Perfect Soul Queen Tails, SF Tails, SF2 Tails and Ultimate Tails Kid Junior, Teen Junior, SF Teen Junior, SF2 Teen Junior, Future Junior, SF Future Junior, Future Junior (sword), SF Future Junior (sword), Junior (adolescent), SF Junior (adolescent), Ultimate Junior and Ninja Junior Mary and SF Mary Silver, SF Silver, Future Silver and SF Future Silver Sonbrock, SF Sonbrock, Sonbrock (adolescent) and SF Sonbrock (adolescent) Classic Sonic and Hyper Classic Sonic Mr. Knuckles and Hyper Mr. Knuckles Classic Super Sonic & Classic Knuckles, Hyper Classic Knuckles, Knunonic, SF Knunonic and SF3 Knunonic Knuckole Denise Tailslia and Super Form Tailslia Collie Williams , SF Collie Williiams, SF2 Collie Williams, SF3 Collie Willams,Ascended Super Form 3 Collie, SF4 Collie Mr. Elephant Brad and SF Brad Tunslia Dragono Donimino Megatron and Zoyzard Shadow, SF Shadow and SF3 Shadow Brails, SF Brails Jails, SF Jails Brunior, SF Brunior Shadic and Super Shadic Super Brhadic and SS4 Super Brhadic cheat Drenton Hanc'e, SF Hanc'e, Legendary Super Form Hanc'e, SF3 Hanc`e Hanc'o Cameron YokiKid YokiSuper Yoki, Kid Yoki Super Yoki , Decoy 23, Decoy 23 FusionDecoy 24Decoy 25Decoy 26Decoy 27, Ultra Decoy 27Decoy 28 Decoy 24 Decoy 25 Decoy 26 Decoy 27 , Ultra Decoy 27 Decoy 28 Techno Blasteroid, Giant Techno Blasteroid Metal Yoki Category:Characters Multiplayer Mode In Multiplayer Mode you can play up to 4 players. There are four mode Single Battle, Team Battle and Surivival Battle. Single Battle In Single Battle, you can battle your opponent and you can only choose one character to battle. Team Battle In Team Battle, you can battle opponents and you can choose unlimited characters to battle with your opponent. Survival Battle In Surivival Battle, you can battle opponents and you have a 30 second timer and start at near death. Custom Mode In Custom Mode, you can create a custom character and you can decorate your custom character. The three types of the custom characters Kid Character, Teen Character and Standard Character and it is like Adventure Mode. Royal Family House In the Royal Family House you can watch replays, look at pictures and listen to BGM. Replays Replays are your past gameplay that you have to save because if you don't save you will not see the replay. Pictures Pictures are things that you unlock in Adventure Mode and Multiplayer Mode and you don't have to save it. BGM ( background music ) BGM is music that you unlock to listen to and you don't have to save it. Ranking Mode In Ranking Mode you can verse a friend in battle and in minigames.